megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain N: The Game Master
Captain N: The Game Master is a cartoon from DiC Entertainment that had 34 episodes and featured many games from the NES and Game Boy, like Mega Man, Zelda, Metroid, Castlevania, Kid Icarus, Donkey Kong, Tetris, and others, in which the characters interact together in Videoland. Mega Man is one the the main characters, but only three episodes features him and other Mega Man characters, telling stories from the first three Mega Man games, but with some differences. Comics from Captain N: The Game Master where made, but only with Nintendo characters. Characters from third parties like Capcom and Konami don't appear in the comics. However before being canceled the final issue of the Captain N comic series had promised an appearance by Megaman and Dr. Wily. =Episodes featuring Mega Man= Only three episodes featured Mega Man games: Episode 5: Mega Trouble in Megaland This episode is based on Kid Icarus and the first Mega Man game. After the Kid Icarus part of the history, Dr. Wily steals and reprograms six Robot Master of Dr. Wright. Mega Man and the other main characters try to stop him. Episode 13: Happy Birthday, Mega Man This episode is not based on any Mega Man game but is the second appearance of Dr. Light and the first appearance of Mega Girl. The N Team throws Mega Man a surprise birthday party and Dr. Light creates Mega Girl for Mega Man. Episode 20: The Big Game This episode is based on Mega Man 2 and California Games (a game with many sports). In the planet Metroid, Dr. Wily creates a energy machine and the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2. He works with Mother Brain (the final boss of the game Metroid) to energize the machine and had enough power to send the main characters to Earthquake Zone. The characters and the Robot Master fought each other in a football game. Episode 32: A Tale of Two Dogs This episode is based only on Mega Man 3. Dr. Wily joins Dr. Wright to create a giant peacekeeping robot called Gamma. Dr. Wright gets really happy to have Dr. Wily come back to the good side, but actualy, Dr. Wily was planning to steal Gamma and use it for evil purposes. Mega Man and Kevin go to Topland, a location in Megaland, to take the energy tank necessary for Gamma to work. Mega Man used the Hard Knuckle and the Shadow Blade in this episode, but the only Robot Master from Mega Man 3 that appeared in the cartoon was Top Man. =Mega Man characters= All characters from the cartoon are different from the original. Mega Man characters live in Megaland, a part of Videoland. Here are the Mega Man characters differences from the originals: Mega Man Mega Man is a short big headed cyan robot (later changed to green) with a weird robotic voice. His "Mega Buster" is a small hole in his arm that is used similar to Spider-Man's web shooter. A slot can open in his wrist to reveal an energy meter like the ones in the games, though for some reason Mega Man and all his friends share the same meter. Dr. Wright Dr. Wright (Dr. Light) is a old dwarfed scientist with a big nose and less hair than the original. Dr. Wily Dr. Wily looks like the original, but dwarfed and with a deformed head. He is voiced by Ian James Corlett. He works for Mother Brain in this cartoon. Mega Girl Mega Girl is a pink and white Mega Man with blond hair created by Dr. Wright. It's probably Roll's version of this cartoon. She only appeared in the end of the episode Happy Birthday, Mega Man. Rush Rush looks a little like the original (but still different), and he is brown and orange instead of red and white. He only appeared in the episode "A Tale of Two Dogs", where he uses the Rush Rocket (Rush Jet). Garbage Man Garbage Man is a Robot Master that only appeared in this cartoon, on the episode "Mega Trouble in Megaland". He was created by Dr. Wright. He was built to trash the evil Robot Masters, but instead just trashed the doctor's lab. Cuts Man Cuts Man (Cut Man) is Jack Nicholson painted purple with scissors on his head Guts Man Guts Man has a smaller lower jaw, and a strange color scheme. Ice Man This version of Ice Man is clearly inspired by DC Comics supervillian Captain Cold. Bomb Man Other than the color change, Bombman is pretty much spot-on perfect. Fire Man Fire Man is a red and silver fat robot, and his eyes are a small green visor with a torch in his small head, and under the visor he has a big silver face. Elec Man Elec Man seens as a thin humanoid dark blue robot with a thunder draw in the front of his body. His face looks like a human using a blue old mask. Metal Man Metal Man is silver and both his hands turn into Metal-Blade blasters. Quick Man Quick Man is blue and has a strange green mask. Wood Man Wood Man has a vine blaster and a wooden shield. Air Man Air Man is white and has two fan blasters. Crash Man Crash Man has a scoop-like blaster that throws bombs which look like the Hyper Bomb. Bubble Man Bubble Man is blue and round and looks more like Aqua Man from Mega Man 8. Heat Man Heat Man is red and has a blaster on his right arm. Top Man Top Man appeared in the episode "A Tale of Two Dogs". He was in the way of the energy tank necessary to Gamma work. He was defeated by Mega Man with only one punch of the Hard Knuckle. Doc Robot The Doc Robot is a very strange small and thin doctor robot with glasses and beard that assists Dr. Wily. He only uses Metal Man's Metal-Blades to attack, and was smashed by a giant pipe he cut with a Metal-Blade. Gamma Gamma is now a giant yellow ball with eyes, blue arms, yellow legs and a blue belt with a smile draw on it. It has the peace symbol as it was originally created for peace. It has also a cockpit in the top of his head, where Dr. Wily controls it. Enemies Big Eye The Big Eye (the jumping enemy with one eye from the first game) don't changed much like the others, except that his eye is yellow and he is bigger (between 10-30 meters). Only one blue Big Eye appeared in the cartoon. The boss Big Eye from Mega Man: Powered Up was probably based on this Big Eye. Blader A Blader appeared in episode 5. He has angry yellow eyes, a white nose and teeth (without a mouth). Pierobot Called "Gear Clowns". These are the only Mega Man enemies in the show that actually have lines. Turtle Machine This is the first boss from Dr. Wily's Skull Castle in Mega Man 3. Other enemies *Flying Shell *Beak *Screw Bomber *Lightning Lord *Hot Dog *Prop-Top *Mecha Monkey *Tabby *Chibee =Other characters= Characters not related to Mega Man. The main characters are Kevin Keene, Princess Lana, Duke, Mega Man, Simon Belmont and Pit. The main villains are Mother Brain, King Hippo, Eggplant Wizard and Dr. Wily. Characters that aren't from games Location: Palace of Power Kevin Keene ---- He is a human that gone inside of a video game. He's weapon is the Zapper, an accessory for NES. He is voiced by Matt Hill. Princess Lana ---- She is the princess of Videoland and made Kevin come to Videoland to help her. She is voiced by Venus Terzo. Duke ---- Kevin's dog that also came from the real world. Game Boy ---- The Game Boy is a character in the cartoon. Castlevania characters Location: Castlevania Simon Belmont ---- This version of him has a big ego and dresses like a airplane pilot. He is voiced by Andrew Kavadas. The Count ---- Count Dracula from the Castlevania games. He wear orange clothes and a black cape and has a large face and light blue skin. He can turn into a ugly orange bat with a human head with a big mouth. Alucard ---- Alucard appeared in the episode Return to Castlevania. Kid Icarus characters Location: Mount-Icarus Pit ---- He is a angel main character from the game Kid Icarus. He is smaller as the original in this cartoon. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani. Eggplant Wizard ---- A character that works for Mother Brain. Metroid characters Location: Metroid Mother Brain ---- Mother Brain is the main villain of the cartoon and from the Metroid game series. She is voiced by Levi Stubbs, and slightly resembles Mom from Futurama. Zelda characters Link The main character from the Legend of Zelda games. He weilds a magical Sword and Shield, and is Kevin's favourite game character. Princess Zelda A main character of the Zelda games. Ganon The main villain of the Zelda games. Zelda Enemies Moblin, Stalfos (looks like a alien skeleton), Goriya (a blue monster with a samurai armor), Iron Knuckle, ... Other games Characters from other games. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong giant boxing gorilla. He lives in Kongoland. King Hippo ---- A fat monster with blue skin, a crown and boxing gloves that works for Mother Brain. He is a fighter from the game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. ---- Wombatman A anthropomorphic wombat in a costume, essentially a parody of the Adam West Batman. External links *See Wikipedia's page about Captain N: The Game Master or another gaming wiki (like the Castlevania wiki and Wikitroid) for more details of characters and miscellaneous not related to Megaman. *The Mechanical Maniacs article about Captain N: The Game Master Category:Cartoons